<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return from Patrol by thequeenxofhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932564">Return from Patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts'>thequeenxofhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Jaybird, Reader Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenxofhearts/pseuds/thequeenxofhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sleeping when Jason returns from patrol.<br/>Reader is British in the ones-shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return from Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red Hood climbed through the apartment window.</p><p>Aside from an attempted mugging, it was a slow night and Jason was glad to finally be home.</p><p>He closed the window behind him and turned to face the bedroom. He thought he heard the TV playing, and he was right.</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>Y/N laid asleep on her side, one hand holding the TV remote and the other supporting her head as she slept. Her hair was pulled back onto a messy ponytail.</p><p>She wore the grey pyjamas Jason had gotten her for Christmas. The ones with the polar bears on them. And her blue dressing gown.</p><p>She was partially covered by the bedsheets, one leg was uncovered.</p><p>Jason looked at the TV.</p><p>Y/N had been watching some British stand-up comedian, Jason couldn't remember his name.</p><p>He decided to leave the TV on and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his Red Hood outfit and returned to the bedroom in only his boxers.</p><p>He climbed into bed next to Y/N and pulled the bedsheets over himself and covered Y/N's exposed leg.</p><p>He snuggled closer to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Her supportive arm fell to her side as Jason pulled her close. Her head fell onto his chest. Gently, he pulled the hair-tie out of her hair. She was undisturbed. He dropped the hair-tie onto the bedside table.</p><p>Jason took the remote from her hand. He paused, listening to what the comedian said. Something funny? He wasn't sure.</p><p>He turned the TV off.</p><p>Though the TV was off, he thought about the man on TV.</p><p>Blonde.</p><p>British.<br/>Then he thought back to a few months ago when he and Y/N returned to England for Y/N's Granny's funeral.</p><p>He knew, when they returned to Gotham, that Y/N was a bit homesick.</p><p>They were in England for a week, for Y/N' Granny's funeral. The whole week it rained.</p><p>When he first visited England with Y/N, he couldn't understand why she liked it, obviously, it was her home. But after they visited a few more times, Jason began to like it more.</p><p>Y/N promised to show Jason more of England. The first place she took him was Cornwall, and he loved it.</p><p>Jason had smiled as she showed him images of the Lake District, and that she'll take him to Beatrix Potter's house. Then she explained to him who Beatrix Potter was, and read him one of her books. Children's books.</p><p>Jason and Y/N planned to return to England for a few weeks in the Summer. They didn't know how long at the moment, but Y/N had already begun planning the trip.</p><p>Jason had to think about what month it was. February. No, it's March.</p><p>It was a few months until the Summer.</p><p>And he wondered if they could fit a trip in before then. He was too tired to think now, he'll talk about it in the morning with Y/N.</p><p>'Jason?' Y/N mumbled</p><p>He looked down and saw Y/N was still asleep.</p><p>He brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.</p><p>He yawned.</p><p>'Good night.' He mumbled. Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>